guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Orentha
Backstory Orentha grew up in Kriala, a large town near the northern border of Shersllia. She lived with her parents, Orina and Veris, and her twin sister Valia. Her family wasn’t wealthy, but they were able to get by with the small tavern they owned and the games that they would play together. Orentha and Valia loved these games as children, and their parents taught them how to play them all. Orentha was best at what their parents called “Liberation”, where the goal was to remove as many things from people's pockets, bags, or wrists without them noticing. Valia was best at “Welcome Party”, which consisted of her telling visitors of the town of the various entry fees, charitable donations, etc, that were required upon entry to the town. They got caught a few times, but their parents were always able to convince the right people to let them go. It was only when Orentha was a teenager that she realized their parents were training them to be criminals and using the fact that they were just children to avoid getting into too much trouble. The realization made Orentha uneasy, but it didn’t seem to bother Valia very much. After all, what they were doing couldn’t be too bad if they were helping their family, and their parents always said that family was the most important thing in the world. As the years went on, however, Orentha’s doubts grew. One night while Valia was at a friend’s house, a man from the town came to their tavern and accused her parents of swindling money from him over the years. He wasn’t wealthy either and struggled just as much to get by as their family did, but Orentha knew her parents were likely stealing from him. The thought of it left a pit in her stomach. The man threatened to tell the local lawspeaker of all their criminal acts, and as he turned to leave Veris grabbed him from behind and stuck a dagger in his back. Orentha watched numbly as the man bled out on the floor of their tavern while her parents discussed what to do. She went to her room and packed her bag while they argued. She jumped out of her bedroom window and ran to Valia. Orentha explained what their parents had just done, that they were going to be in a lot of trouble if they stayed, and begged Valia to run away with her. Valia wouldn’t be swayed - she refused to leave her family. Orentha never saw Valia or her parents again. Orentha fled to Witlaneem, and after a few unsuccessful employment endeavors decided to join the military at the age of 17. There, she found her calling. It was perfect for her. It was an organization structured within an inch of its life and hard enough to kick her ass. Orentha found her place among the ranks of her fellow soldiers. It gave her purpose, training, and a family she could be proud of - something she had never had before. She felt she was part of something greater, that she was worthy of so much more. Orentha was completely loyal to the cause and stayed in the service for a decade, working her way up to the rank of Captain. She and her company were some of the best in Witlaneem, and they received several commendations for their service. Her soldiers were also some of the best people she had ever known, and she found a new family in their ranks. She was proud to be chosen to lead them. As the war with Shersllia went on, however, resources within the country were being depleted. Many in the large cities were unemployed, and the increased strains on the military meant that most young people were away from their homes aiding the war effort. Farms were hard to keep up with the young men gone, and a food shortage followed that only added to the struggles of the Witlaneem people. Riots and demonstrations broke out in the capital city, and it wasn’t long before Orentha was ordered to take her company to the city and restore peace. She followed her orders, as did several other companies, but the civilians would not stand down. It isn’t known who struck the first blow, but soon after the military’s arrival fighting broke out in the streets between the soldiers and the people. Orentha’s soldiers charged into the fray with the other companies despite her trying to calm them. Dozens of civilians were immediately cut down in the confusion, and Orentha couldn’t do anything but watch. She walked out of the city while the massacre continued on, taking off pieces of her armor and weaponry as she went. No one tried to stop her, and she didn’t stop until she was miles away from the city. She couldn’t help but be reminded of her family in Kriala. She was loyal to them to a fault as well; she was blind to their true natures until it was too late. She wandered aimlessly to the south until she came upon a monastery in the mountains that was the home of the Order Apothic. She thought perhaps the structure would be good for her after months travelling alone when she deserted. The monks, however, emphasized self-discovery and exploration - two things Orentha was actively trying to avoid - over rigorous training. She wanted a distraction, something to lose herself in completely to take her mind off of what had happened in Witlaneem, but her masters only tried to get her to open up and heal herself through meditation. After trying and failing several times to open herself up to that pain, she decided she was better off shutting down completely. She found her own way of meditating, though: she spent most evenings in the brewery sampling the monks’ products. Turns out, monks make the best drinks in the world, and Orentha learned the craft while also taking plenty for herself. After one of her less-glamorous drunken nights, she was expelled from the monastery and given the condition that she would be accepted back if she proved her worthiness. She decided to travel further south to Guavira, where she would hopefully be left alone in peace. Aspects O' Captain, My Captain - My loyalty is to my comrades, and I will do nearly anything to protect them while they are fighting with her. She may disagree with them, but her first consideration is always their well-being. Fool Me Twice - I am suspicious of anyone giving order or in a position of authority. I will always take a more democratic approach to decision making. Between Two Worlds - It's hard to fight your nature. I want to be better than I am, but I find that I often fight between who I was raised to be and who I have trained to be. Managing disparate perspectives can complicate situations. Playlist https://guavira.fandom.com/wiki/Orentha%27s_Playlist?venotify=created https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKthMu7OY9U&list=PL5nFDobwos0GAt2tLy2Evh1H3gqc5AlXX Fate Purchases A Helping Hand - As long as you're around, a cry for aid shall never go unanswered. You may take the help action to assist an ally within ten feet of you. Guidance - In the army, there's not much different between teaching a slow student and doing it yourself. You've grown to accept this. Once per short rest, an ally may gain the benefit of your proficiency in a skill. Command Blow - "Get in there and hit him, you lazy bastard!" When you take the attack action, instead of attacking yourself you may allow an ally within 30 feet to take the attack action. Still Waters - You have been trained to quiet your mind, even in the midst of confusion. Once per day, you may add your proficiency bonus to a saving throw against an effect that would disturb your peace of mind. Go with the Flow - Life is about the journey. You've learned to enjoy spending some time on the seedier bends in the road. You gain proficiency with improvised weapons. You may add your proficiency bonus to initiative rolls in barfights and similar fisticuffs. Officer's Protection - You might not be able to fight their battle's for them, but you'll be damned if you let them go in alone. While flanking an enemy, the ally you are flanking with gains +1 to their AC. Roll with the Punches - You've gotten knocked down often enough that you know how to stagger back to your feet. You may add your constitution modifier to your death saving throws. Positioning is Key - It's as much about where you are as what you do. When you move, you may use a portion of your movement to move willing allies. You must expend two feet of your own movement for every one foot they move.